


Warmth

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Long term couple, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Zoro and Reader are a couple living in their own apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Request by: AshliDinkleman on Wattpadfeel free to request anything





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Request by: AshliDinkleman on Wattpad
> 
> feel free to request anything

"The weather outside is frightful, but my dear it's so delightful~!" You sang alone in your cubical. You compiled your reports before turning it in and ending your shift. You closed up for the night still humming along to music and just as you step out, you finish with a, "Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow~!" A gust of freeze runs through your body causing you to shiver. You hug yourself for warmth with teeth chattering. You have forgotten to check the weather this morning let alone bring a jacket. Quickly, you race over to your car, fiddle with your keys in search for the right one. It was a struggle, but you pulled through the light blizzard slamming your car door shut sheltering you. A sigh escapes you when turning your heater on.

You pull up from the parking lot, count to three holding your purse close preparing yourself to run through the blizzard. On the count to three you swing the door open, lock the car and dash straight to your apartment where you learn it's still cold in your home. Not only that, it's also plain dark with no glimpse of light anywhere.

"Hello? Babe, are you here?" You call out tapping your surroundings to prevent yourself from clashing into something. However, you had forgotten about your footing therefore tripping on an object creating a loud 'thud' as well as a yelp. You groan as you sit yourself up.

"(Y/N)?" A familiar voice pipes up from another room. Footfalls approach as well as a light which blinds you at first. Holding the flashlight is none other than you boyfriend, Zoro. A tanned hand is offered gladly taking it as it whisks you up. You gasp when colliding against his chest. A blush forms on your cheeks as your hand brushes up against his hard pecks hidden over his fit shirt. What has you biting your lip is the fact that he's wearing your favorite shirt. A blue shirt which fits him perfectly snug like a second skin showing more muscles. Zoro takes notice of your silence concerning him. What he finds is a dazed look on your face. He fits the pieces together when you start tracing his figure with your fingers smoothly. A smirk crosses his lips as he asks, "Are you okay?" You snap out of your trance returning to the problem at hand.

"Huh? O-O-oh! Yeah! I'm fine." You clear your throat as you pull away. "Why is it so cold in here and why is it dark? Are you trying to turn our place into an igloo?" You chatted.

"No. The entire complex is out of power right now. The landlord said they called the electric company to come and check out the source box. All we fan do is wait until it's dealt with." He informed. You gape in disbelief. All you wanted to do is come home, eat then rest for the night. Instead you're welcomed with a shity ending where you forgot to check the weather, left your jacket at home welcomed with absolutely no warmth nor power. You whimper putting your foot down in complaint.

"No fair!" You started. "I at least want to get warm. I'm going to be freezing all night!"

"I'm sorry." Zoro frowns. You smile apologetically to your sweetheart.

"No, no. It's not your fault. I just had a bad day that's all. I thought I'd come home to something comforting. Guess this whole day sucks." You rise to your tippy toes for a kiss on his cheek. "You're alright tiger." You coo rubbing his chest affectionately while an arm loosely drapes around your waist. An idea pops up. There were two things they could do, but seeing as it's been while, he chose the latter.

"Well today hasn't ended yet. We can make it better." He suggested. You tilt your head with knit brows puzzled.

"Oh? How so?" His grip on you tightens when pulling you closer to close the gap between the two of you. You yelp half embarrassed by the squeak and his sudden, bold movement. Hands clench his shirt. Lips brush against the shell of your ear as his hot breath grazes your neck causing the small hairs behind your head to stand.

"We can warm up in bed with no clothes on. Just you, me, the sheets and your delicious moans for me." He whispers licking the shell of your ear then biting down for a nibble. You shudder in response. You can feel that cocky smirk on his face.

"Zoro." You moan. His lips lock onto yours for a passionate make out session leading to a heated on. He licks your bottom lip asking for entrance. Like the tease you are refused earning a growl. You giggle against his lips enjoying his impatience. His large hand wanders down to spank and grope your butt in one squeeze. You gasp as a moan escapes you. His wet muscle plunges into your mouth licking the roof of your mouth, teeth, cheeks and any other place he could reach. His other hand caresses your head tilting you to the side for a better kiss. Your knees buckle as your body wavers, submitting to his dominance. You felt yourself falling, yet you knew his hold on you secured you. The temperature between you rises as well as your desire for him. Your eyes glossed in a daze as your face turns flustered. Finally, he pulls away for air. Following is a long string of saliva. You can see your breaths fill the room as you gaze into each other's eyes filled with lust. You wrap your arms around his neck with a seductive grin. "What are we waiting for?" You whispered.

On agreement, Zoro sweeps you up bridal style. You giggle beginning to get excited carrying you to the bedroom where orange scented candles decorate the edges of the room. You gasp, dazzled by the romantic scenery as it sets the mood. While entranced, you have failed to notice that your moss-head boyfriend has set you down on the bed. He flicks the flashlight off placing it over the night stand. The amber lighting from the candle's flames complimented his complexion so much his eyes reflect the flickering flame that is his desire to please you. Your heart skips a beat sparking your heat below you.

Butterfly kisses spam your body from your face working its way down. Your temperature rises as thoughts bloom of what is to come. Large hands slip under your shirt cupping your breasts. You whimper to his tactics as he proceeds to leave butterfly kisses over your tummy. Your fingers no longer numb instead tingling with adrenaline. You assist by removing your shirt as well as unclipping a nuisance of a bra. A smirk grows on his lips rising to thank you for undressing with a kiss. Eager, you hold his head for a deeper kiss. Mouths entangle to rhythm. You moan as you're aroused further grinding your hips on his for friction. He growls in response following your thrusts. You shudder as your hands clench the back of his blue shirt. You tug a few times indicating your wish to remove the dang cloth. He obliges parting his lips from your to your dismay. You squirm underneath him while watching him discard his shirt somewhere on the floor. Thighs squeeze his waist causing him to harden more than he already is. He looks at your flustered face with those pleading eyes of yours. Bare chest heaving. He couldn't deny his girl of want.

Zoro reaches for your hand placing a kiss into the palm of your hand before removing your leggings with your panties and boots. As he does, he leaves a river of kisses starting from your tummy to your ankle. You quiver biting your lips captivated by this handsome man. Your hand traces the creases and dents on his body as well as the scars earned from his past. You gasp whence feeling his tip enter slowly pushing himself through all the way. Your boyfriend groans feeling warm as you tighten around. You were soaking wet ready for him. It didn't take long for you to melt into hands. You appreciated every affection he gives you as you have always yearned for something like this. In your time dating Zoro, he has been by far the sweetest to you and you wouldn't dare change him otherwise. You graze your nails from the back of his neck to his scalp earning a shiver. He lowers himself down thrusting himself into you. You moan throwing your head back in ecstasy. His shaft rubbing your walls as you get closer to your orgasm. You gasp once he speeds up his pace. Nails bury into his shoulder blades. A low growl reverberates from his chest.

"Zoro." You moan encouraging the man. A leg is thrown over his shoulder widening his options to reach your sweet spot while he grips your love handles leaving crescent dents. Both of your hands pinned over your head with one hand as he takes over completely. You moan louder seeing various stars as he discovers your G-spot. A wide grin plasters on his face satisfied. You arch your back as you desperately desire to finish. His tongue laps up from your breasts, neck up to those plump lips of yours quenching his thirst for a kiss. He takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside for a passionate kiss. You feel it. You feel yourself cumming close. You want to pull away to warn him, alas he refuses knowing he'd rather swallow those moans. Either way he knew you were close. Your walls tightening up as his thrusts become erratic unable to move freely inside you. Your legs close, toes curl finally reaching your orgasm. Your body quivers causing him to release after you riding out your orgasm. He pulls away allowing you to gasp for air as he fills you up. You turn away flustered and sweaty. Chaste kisses pepper your body in a random spot. Calloused fingers brush your hair aside to observe your exhausted face. You shift your eyes towards his brown ones. You whimper as he pulls out leaving you empty. Zoro throws a blanket over your bodies for warmth. It was the last thing you needed, but the cold could come back and bite you in the neck once you settle down. Hopefully you don't catch a cold as a result. It was worth the trouble though. You rest your head on his chest still catching your breaths while rubbing invisible circles on him. You hum content to his soft touch. You raise your head to meet his gaze. He kisses your nose before pressing his forehead against yours lovingly. 

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah that was actually uplifting." You scoff. "Thank you honey." It's your turn to thank him with a kiss. A sigh escapes you. "I never would have guessed you'd be this romantic. Lighting up candles for me. It's as if you knew." 

"Actually, the candles were for lighting." He corrected.

"Shhh, just let me have this." You whispered shutting your eyes close with a content smile. He chuckles amused by your silliness. You drift to sleep to the sound of his heart beat. All in all today was not as crappy as you believed it would be. You're glad today ended with a little relief.


End file.
